


Liked It

by Phayte



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: But Not Much, Fluffy, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Social Media, Social Media Flirting, birthday prompt, sombrero wearing hamsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-02
Updated: 2017-09-02
Packaged: 2018-12-22 19:13:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11973888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phayte/pseuds/Phayte
Summary: They had been following each other for awhile online-- one night, Chris was going through Phichit's Instagram... liking A LOT of his pictures.





	Liked It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LambieLamb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LambieLamb/gifts).



> LambieLamb-- this went a completely different direction, but it is fluffy and sweet! Happy Birthday sweetie! <3 <3 <3

It only took one night, one drunken night. Chris had indulged in wine after a hard week on the ice, Worlds was coming up and he had been pushing himself hard. He did not have many seasons left, and he wanted that podium-- one more time. Usually he kept from drinking during the on season, but it had already been over a month since he had wine, and he decided he deserved it.

Chris probably should have factored in he had not eaten much for dinner, saying he was just thirsty, which was how he found himself on his couch, his cat purring in his lap, wine glass in one hand, cell phone in the other. Scrolling through Instagram, he decided to check in on his competition. It would be another tough season, Yuri was doing more quads than he ever thought imagined in a program; which is why Chris was pushing so hard. His drunken mind blocking Yuri as he just could not deal with the pressure at the moment. The further down he went, he saw a picture of Phichit, a sweaty selfie on break as he leaned on the wall. Chris noticed how his hair clung to his forehead, his cheeks were a deep rose color and his black shirt clung to him.

Not thinking, Chris went to Phichit’s page and started scrolling through his pictures. There were tons of videos on there. Many of them with footwork, quads and even some where he was on the ice laughing over a fall. He had to wonder if it was a rink mate or his coach that had taken these pictures. Entranced, Chris dug deeper into his account. Phichit took a picture of everything. Many different hamsters (he even had a hamster wearing a sombrero-- Chris wants to know the story behind that), pictures of his food, his flat, along with many videos and selfies.

The further down he went, he saw a picture of Phichit posing in front of a floor length mirror tagged  _ #clubnight _ . Opening the picture to look closer, Phichit was in a crop top that was sleeveless with a half turtleneck in a pale blue color and really tight shorts with knee high boots. His eyes were lined and his lips shiny and neon pink. There was a gold chain wrapped around his midsection and Chris had to like the picture (he would have commented, but his drunken mind was not typing properly). The next was a video of Phichit with other guys jumping up and down in a club with lights and music blasting.

Chris started to scroll more, and was skipping any rink pictures and was looking for pictures of Phichit going out. Elaborate outfits with mostly crop tops and shorts, in different colors and styles, ankle boots, knee highs and a few in stocking and tennis shoes. Phichit always did his eyeliner and his lipsticks changed with each outfit.

Why had he never noticed him before? Phichit was very easy on the eyes, even sweaty on the rink. Chris was always dealing with his (then, now ex) boyfriend and worrying over skating. He was not sure how long he had been going through pictures, but he had gone enough to see ones where Phichit and Yuuri were in Detroit.

Waking the next morning, Chris had a day off and a headache. Still on his couch, he sat up, stretched and saw his phone with a few notifications. First thing thing he needed was water and some pills for his head. Plugging in his phone, Chris went to the kitchen to get water and start coffee. Settling back in, he had to keep his phone plugged in as he saw he had a lot of likes on his Instagram. They had come in a few hours ago and were on older pictures of his. Phichit had gone through and liked almost all of his non skating pictures (also skipping the pictures with the ex-boyfriend).

That was when Chris remembered-- he had spent most the night going through Phichit’s account.  He was amused and smiled a bit at the all the likes Phichit had returned. Sipping his coffee, Chris found Phichit’s twitter and starting going through it. Phichit tweeted a lot. Chris found he spent a lot of his morning reading tweets and liking them.

Only a few hours later, Chris heard his phone going crazy with notifications. Someone was liking all his tweets. Looking at his phone, he had to smile, Phichit was returning the favor. They had not texted but they had gone through Twitter and Instagram, liking a lot of each other’s post.

Every time Chris’ phone went off, he found himself smiling. Phichit had found him on Facebook and was liking his statuses. Chris did the same. He had no idea he would spend his day off on several social media platforms, liking someone's content.

It turned into a game between the two. They would post something on one site and see how long before the other liked it. Even as Chris was back out skating, he spent his breaks going through his phone to see if there was anything new (there always was). He got more active on his sites and just wanted to see if Phichit would like his updates.

He even dug up his old Tumblr account and started to blog again. It had been so long, and it only took till that evening to see someone going through all his cat photos and videos, liking them. He had to laugh as Phichit was a mirror of his blog, but with hamsters.

It was a good distraction from all the skating he was doing. He was pushing hard, to his body’s limits-- he spent his evenings with soothing baths and wrapping his feet. He also found himself looking over different pictures and post online, finding he was looking forward to new things from Phichit.

Worlds was coming at them fast and before he knew it, he was in his hotel room and debating meeting up with Victor and Yuuri for dinner, or just staying in (the latter was winning over). A text came in from Victor saying that they were leaving soon and Phichit was tagging along--  _ this _ got Chris’ attention and he sat up.

Him and Phichit had been playing a cat and  _ hamster _ game online for over a month now. They never commented on anything, but they liked everything that was posted. Chris was intrigued, though he had never really spoken to Phichit, he felt like he knew him. This would be his chance to go and maybe actually  _ talk _ to him.    


Looking down at himself, Chris saw he had on sweats and a hoodie-- this would not do. Going through his suitcase, he found his worn fitted jeans and a nice button down. Not  _ too  _ dressed up, but not dressed down. He might have spent a little too long fixing his hair and quickly grabbed his shoes and jacket when Victor texted to meet them in the lobby.

Nervous and excited was a mixed bag of feelings that Chris had as he headed down the elevator. He did not know why he felt this way, he only spoke in passing to Phichit at the competitions last year. Something was different now, something that was making his stomach do flips as the elevator dinged and the doors opened. Hugs in greeting as he saw Victor and Yuuri, then he awkwardly shifted on his feet as he held his hand out to Phichit.

There was a mischievous smile on Phichit’s face as he took his hand and pulled him into a hug. Phichit was smaller than him, but his grip was sure and tight. Chris chuckled as they embraced. He was a little let down that Phichit was in just jeans and a sweater, but he did not really expect him to me in crop tops and boots-- or did he?

Victor talked the entire walk to dinner and Chris kept looking over at Phichit-- he noticed a few times when he looked over, that Phichit was just turning his head from looking at him.

“You’re wearing your glasses,” Phichit said.

Chris nodded, “I save the contacts for the ice, giving my eyes a break.”

“I like them, they suit you,” Phichit said as he smiled at him.

“Thanks,” Chris said.

As they got to the restaurant, Chris was happy he got to sit next to Phichit. Small talk was held all through dinner and he couldn’t help but notice the small glances that Phichit kept giving him. Not wanting to stay out too late, as they were all jet lagged-- Victor promised another dinner throughout the week they were there and they all headed back to the hotel.

Once Yuuri and Victor hugged them goodbye and left in the elevator, Phichit looked back over at Chris.

“Want to come just hang out a bit?” Phichit asked.

“Sure,” Chris said as they stepped into the elevator.

Heading up to Phichit’s room, Chris was not sure what to expect. Phichit was a very outgoing guy (from what he had seen on social media) and usually very talkative. There was a silence as they made their way to his room. Even through dinner conversation was just them talking with Yuuri and Victor and a few things back and forth.

“I ugh… can put a movie on or something,” Phichit said.

“Sure,” Chris said as Phichit sat on the bed and Chris just went to the other side and sat. It was a bit awkward, he had been watching him from afar for the last month, and here he was with him-- sitting next to him. But there were no pictures to like, no updates to read, this was one on one.

Phichit was going through movies on his laptop and Chris couldn’t help but watch him, noticing just how good looking Phichit was. Sure, Phichit took amazing selfies and pictures, but in person, it was even better-- beautiful almost. His hair looked soft, a natural tan to his skin, and even as he concentrated trying to find a movie, he couldn’t take his eyes off of him (imagining him in the crop tops and shorts).

“What do you want to watch? Is there a certain--”

“--you are beautiful,” Chris blurted out. It was on his mind and he had been thinking it for sometime.

Phichit looked over where Chris was and smiled, “You think so?”

Leaning forward, Chris touched Phichit’s hair, as if to push off his forehead, though he knew it would only fall right back down, but he had to touch his hair. “Yes,” was all he could manage to say.

Phichit kept his dark eyes locked with Chris’, “Well you have been liking all my selfies.”

“They were worth liking,” Chris replied.

Phichit leaned back, rest on a pillow, never taking his eyes off Chris, “You surprised me that night, you know?”

“How so?”

Phichit shrugged, “I mean, just out of the blue I wake up to over 100 notifications of you liking my pictures.”

“Well in my defense, I was drunk,” Chris said then he smiled, “And I stand by what I said before, they were worth liking.”

Phichit smiled and Chris noticed the slight change in his cheek color, “Didn’t think you even knew who I was really.”

Chris could not help it, he reached out and touched that soft hair again, “I knew who you were, just was… preoccupied.”

“Oh right… with--”

Chris put his finger over Phichit’s lips, he did not want to go into it about his ex. Phichit took the hint and kept quiet.

“I’m here now, I noticed you,” Chris said as he leaned in and kissed Phichit. It was a soft barely there kiss, just brushing his lips over Phichit’s. As he pulled back, he saw how Phichit’s lips chased after his, his eyes closed. If only he had  _ that _ in a picture to remember.

Opening those dark eyes, Phichit stared at Chris, neither spoke as Chris pulled Phichit to him. Phichit rested his head on Chris’ chest as Chris ran his hands through his hair. They did not do anything more that night other than talk. Chris found this more intimate than anything they could have done. It was one soft kiss and night of Phichit laid up against him as he stroked his hair and they talked about their animals, their routines, their friends, their lives on and off the ice.

The next morning, Chris found himself still propped against the headboard of the bed as Phichit was leaned up against him. They had fallen asleep talking and as Chris looked down, he had to smile. He had never spend the night just  _ talking _ with someone before. Running his fingers through Phichit’s hair, he felt him stir and those large dark eyes fix back on him with a smile.

“Good morning,” Phichit mumbled as he sat up and rubbed his eyes.

“Good morning,” Chris said as he stretched.

“I didn’t… well I mean… um,” Phichit stammered.

Chris laughed, “No it is fine, we fell asleep. I am going to head back to my room and hop in a shower. See you on the ice?”

Phichit smiled at him and nodded. As Chris got off the bed, he walked over to Phichit, hugged him and kissed his forehead. There was something sweet and sensual about Phichit that was starting to pull at Chris. He did not know what it was, but he was hoping to figure it out during this week.

Leaving the room, Chris got to the elevator and started to head up to his floor, as he got out the elevator, he passed by Yuuri and Victor. Both of them giving him a look as he was in his clothes from last night.

“Walk of shame, really Chris? We still need to compete!” Victor laughed out.

“Oh this is no shame walk my dear friend,” Chris said with a wink as he strutted to his room.

Victor and Yuuri followed Chris to his room.

“So who was it?” Yuuri asked.

“You two are nosy,” Chris said as he grabbed his robe and headed to the bathroom.

“You know we won’t leave till you tell us who you were with,” Victor said.

As Chris got in the shower, the bathroom door opened and Victor was still talking to him.

“Seriously Chris! You have never had a problem telling me about your sexcapades!” Victor said.

“Vitya! Let the man shower!” Yuuri yelled from the room.

“Listen to your fiance,” Chris laughed out.

“Now I must know!” Victor said, “You have never hidden someone from me unless you were serious!”

“Victor, get out of the bathroom!” Yuuri yelled again.

“Just… give me time to figure this out,” Chris said.

Victor left out the bathroom and Chris heard him say to Yuuri, “This is serious… I don’t think he had sex and he is keeping it a secret!”

Chris finished his shower and wrapped his robe around him. As he came out, Victor and Yuuri waited for him, both of them with questioning looks on their face.

“Look guys… it is really no big deal ok… after dinner I went and hung out with Phichit for a bit,” Chris said, trying to sound as if it were nothing (though Chris knew there was something more).

“Phichit!” Yuuri yelled.

Victor laughed, “Well that explains you two stalking each other online the last month.”

“We were not stalking each other,” Chris said as he got his workout pants and tank out. Leaving his robe on he was able to slide his pants on and then take off the robe and put his tank on over it.

“You two were all over every social platform posting and liking each other’s things! I have never seen you so active online… ever!” Victor said.

“Vitya! I was the one who pointed it out to  _ you _ ,” Yuuri whined.

“Of course you did my love,” Victor said as he kissed Yuuri’s forehead.

“Seriously you two, don’t go saying anything… we just talked all night,” Chris said.

“Oh shit,” Victor breathed out.

Rolling his eyes, Chris looked at Victor, “What?”

“So you slept over in his room… and you  _ didn’t sleep with him _ ?” Yuuri asked.

Chris nodded, “Exactly.”

Victor smiled, “You got it bad.” 

 

* * *

 

Chris saw Phichit on and off all week long. Lingering glances across the ice, he found himself watching as Phichit skated, admiring how he moved and the beauty in his steps. He could feel the pride Phichit had in his routine and it was breathtaking to watch.

They had even managed a few dinners with Yuuri and Victor when they were not too tired from the competition and from practicing. It was hard this time of year to get a lot of one on one time, especially when you were getting to know someone. They had taken their social media flirtation to another level. After that initial night of staying over, Chris kept to his room (not wanting to rush anything). He did not want to distract Phichit, nor did he need the distraction.

They had started Snap-chatting more. Sending random pictures with text added to it. At first it was boring poses or making faces at one another. Phichit was good for sending short videos of blowing kisses at him-- Chris would replay them and watch how his lips curled so beautifully in each smack of his lips.

 

> **Chris:** _I’d like to kiss those lips again._
> 
> **Phichit:** _ Anytime you want. _
> 
> **Chris:** _ Well you aren’t here now. _

 

Nothing had come back and Chris was worried he had overstepped. He waited for SnapChat to notify him of a message or picture. There was nothing. He almost typed something back, but it would have been too desperate. Pacing his room, he heard his phone chime. There was a picture of his door with his room number on it.

Opening his door, there was Phichit, in pajama pants, a tshirt and his slippers. Lifting up to his toes, he kissed Chris quickly and he could feel the smile against his lips.

“All you have to do is ask,” Phichit said before he took off in a jog down the hallway.

Chris stood there, stunned. Smiling, he shook his head and sent Phichit a message. 

 

> **Chris:** _So someone just stopped by and stole something from me._
> 
> **Phichit:** _ Robbery is serious! What did they steal? _
> 
> **Chris:** _ He stole a kiss! _
> 
> **Phichit:** _ Should I be jealous? _
> 
> **Chris:** _ Very.  _

 

Chris found himself going to sleep, still smiling. 

 

* * *

 

Neither won a medal, but they plastered smiles on their faces for their friends. Of course Victor and Yuuri medaled, and Chris could only smile for so long. Getting a few drinks at the banquet, the champagne was cheap and not even good. Groaning, Chris leaned on the bar, he couldn’t even manage to get drunk on that cheap champagne and the wine was even worse. His phone chimed-- a text from Phichit. 

 

> **Phichit:** _ Wanna get out of here? _
> 
> **Chris:** _ Yes! Will you save me? _
> 
> **Phichit:** _Of course! A prince always saves the damsel._
> 
>  

Before Chris knew it, Phichit had his arm laced through Chris’ and was leading him out into the hotel lobby. They had managed only a few glances from the other skaters and smiles from Victor and Yuuri.

“Your room or mine?” Phichit said.

“Mine this time,” Chris said.

As they got in his room, Chris got his suit jacket and shoes off, then laid on the bed. He could hear Phichit doing the same. A dip in the bed, and Chris just grabbed for Phichit and held him tight. Neither had to speak. They both had great programs, just the others were so much better.

“It is hard because it is our friends,” Phichit whispered, a hitch to his voice.

Chris could only nod. Phichit understood  _ exactly _ how he felt. It was hard not winning, but even harder losing to your friends. You felt terrible for losing, then even more terrible for being upset as your friends are smiling and getting congratulations from all around. It was one of the worst feelings and Chris hated feeling so torn from it all. He did not have many years left skating, and he wanted the podium one more time.

“We will get there,” Phichit said as he kissed Chris’ forehead, then his nose followed by his cheek. He was rubbing small circles on Chris’ back. It seemed odd to Chris as Phichit had lost as well, but he was there, comforting him. “We will practice harder,” Phichit said, kissing his forehead again.

“Yes we will,” Chris said. He felt good knowing he had someone with him who understood how he felt-- wrapping his arms tighter around Phichit, he pulled him tight to his chest and kissed him. He kissed him from desperation, he kissed all the feelings he was holding, bottled up inside. A storm was brewing inside Chris, and Phichit was there to help calm it. Phichit’s mouth was soft against his (probably from all the lip glosses and colors he always wore helped). Their lips sliding across each other, each of them pulling at the other, needing more than the loss they had that night.

A nibbled at his bottom lip had Chris opening his mouth to Phichit, he was sweet, and he was gentle. It was everything Chris needed that night. He did not need anything rough, he just needed someone to hold him and make it all better-- someone who understood how he felt.  _ Phichit _ knew all too well this feeling. Moving his hands into that soft hair, Chris gently pulled the strands between his fingers, hearing Phichit gasp softly and deepen their kiss. They were both left breathless and gasping against each other’s lips. It would be too easy to give in and just have his way with Phichit, but that was not what he wanted, that is not what Phichit was too him. He was someone that understood him, someone that would lean against him and talk nonsense till they fell asleep-- Phichit was someone who understood things about him no one else did.

“Phichit,” Chris said as he kissed his forehead, “As much as I want too--”

“--we shouldn’t,” Phichit finished his thought.

Groaning, Chris rolled over on his bad, running his hands through his hair, “Trust me, I  _ want _ too.”

Phichit laughed and worked his way so his head was on his chest, “You don’t have to explain. I understand.”

Chris held Phichit again, all night. Chris rubbed Phichit’s back as Phichit ran his hand up and down Chris’ side. It was what they both needed. Phichit offered for Chris to come work at his rink for a few weeks. Chris smiled and kissed Phichit.

“That sounds amazing,” Chris says, “I’ve never been to Thailand, but only if you come skiing with me.”     


“I’d love too,” Phichit said.

“So… tell me about that hamster in a sombrero.”

Chris knew he could possibly have something with Phichit. It was easy being around him. Something that was so simple as following each other online, to lead to something more. Chris held Phichit a little tighter and felt maybe he had won. He did not need a medal to show what he had. What he had was wrapped around him, falling asleep.

Chris watched Phicht for a long time as he slept, his face relaxed and just beautiful. Falling asleep himself, they were holding one another. They woke up with their hair a mess, their limbs tangled as the morning sun came through the window. They each took a selfie together, leaving their hairy messy and clothes twisted. Each one posted their picture  _ #wewon _ \-- they each liked the other’s picture. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first REAL time I have written this pair, and I have not really written Chris but SO much (well as a main character, he is littered all through my fics though) 
> 
> Please leave a comment or kudos as those fuel me!!!  
>   
> [Phaytesworld ](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/phaytesworld)  
> Phayte <3


End file.
